Missing
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: Robin has feelings for Raven but she doesn't have any for him. Will he be able to go on without her love? RobinRavenCyborg Oneshot Songfic


**-Please, please forgive me**

**But I won't be home again**

**Maybe someday you'll look up**

**And barely conscious you'll say to no one**

**"Isn't something missing?"-**

"Oh yeah dude," Shouted Beast Boy in happiness. "I kicked your ass!" He jumped up in down, waving the controller around like a maniac. "Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Go! Go!" He did a little dance as he cheered for himself. "Now that I have won I think I'll celebrate by beating you again!" He flipped onto the couch and smiled at his competition.

Robin frowned. "You won once," He said not liking the idea of being beaten. "Big deal."

"I'm sorry you can't be as good as me," He bragged running a hand through his messy green hair. He gave Robin a big grin and Robin rolled his eyes. "Come on Robin." He gave him a playful nudge. "Cy's busy with Raven; I NEED someone to play with who actually acts like they're enjoying themselves."

"It's not my fault Cyborg and Raven hooked up," Robin said, avoiding eye contact.

Beast Boy dropped his stupid act and looked at Robin with concern. "Dude, you'll get over her, just give it time."

Robin looked up and glared at him. "Yeah, like how you got over Terra," Robin pointed out angrily. Robin had found Beast Boy in his room a few days ago with that heart shaped box, tears streaming down his face. He knew he missed Terra even if he tried not to show it.

Beast Boy sighed. "Me and Terra…Well we were practically a couple for awhile but you and Raven-"

"I know," Robin snapped. "We never were together so I need to let this whole thing go."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Beast Boy yelled but his tone sounded sorry. "I meant…I don't know…I just don't want you beating yourself up over this whole thing."

"I cared about her just like you cared about Terra," He said sounding depressed, all the anger in his voice gone.

Starfire came out of the kitchen. "Hello friends," She said cheerfully, having no idea what was going on. She stared at the TV screen which was flashing Beast Boy's name. "May I please take part in this event of kicking the butt? I have always wanted to give it a try." She smiled innocently.

Robin handed her his controller. "Go ahead Star," He said and slowly walked out of the room.

**-You won't cry for my absence, I know**

**You forgot me long ago**

**Am I that unimportant…?**

**Am I so insignificant…?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?-**

Robin walked through the halls until he reached Cyborg's room. He opened the door without even knocking, he didn't care if they got mad. Cyborg and Raven were sitting at Cyborg's computer, searching the internet. "Hey guys," He said trying to sound happy. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for things on Blood," Said Raven dryly, obviously annoyed that he was there. She didn't even bother to look at him, just kept clicking on stuff. "I thought you were playing video games with Beast Boy…"

Robin felt hurt. All he wanted to do was come in here and maybe talk a little but all she wanted to do was be with Cyborg. _Some best friend, stealing my girl…_ He thought bitterly. "I was but I just wondered what you guys were doing," He was really struggling to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Don't worry Robin," Said Cyborg. "If we need your help or find something we'll let you know."

Robin sent Cyborg one of his extremely cold glares that were usually reserved for Slade.

Cyborg gave him a weird look. "What's your problem?"

Robin completely ignored his question and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_Why doesn't she feel the same? _He thought in misery. _Why can't I win her heart? What does he have that I don't?_ He let out a sigh and stared at the carpet. _Well…he doesn't have an obsession with Slade, he isn't always serious, he can make a joke, and he isn't a weak human like I am…_Tears came into the corners of his eyes and he bit his lip trying to keep them from falling. _He wouldn't make himself cry either…_ He couldn't take it anymore and ran through the hall and out the door.

**-Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me, not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?-**

The ground outside was coated with a thick snow and as Robin ran he could see his breath. _No one cares, _He thought. _No one wants me around anymore. _He kept going until he reached a quiet forest. It was completely empty, not an animal in sight. Robin walked forward, only negative thoughts going through his head. He didn't see that the ground was now covered with ice and slid under an old bridge, landing on his face.

Robin felt across his face and noticed that he had a scrape from his left eyebrow to his chin. He cursed and got to his feet. _They probably haven't even noticed that I left…_He kicked an old branch in complete hate of himself. "I'm not going back," He said to no one.

He sat down, leaning against a huge, old tree. _Without her…nothing's worth it…I thought I had finally found someone who would understand me but I guess I was wrong…_ He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, listening to the complete quiet.

**-Please, please forgive me**

**But I won't be home again**

**I know what you do to yourself**

**I breathe deep and cry out**

**"Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"-**

_Robin knocked on Raven's door and waited for her to answer. "Just tell her how you feel, she'll understand," He said quietly to himself. He had figured out that he had feelings for the gothic girl and decided that she should know. Right now though, the thought of rejection was going in and out of his mind, making him scared to talk to her at all._

_Raven opened her door and gave him a questioning glare. "Need something?"_

_Robin gulped. "Can we talk?"_

_Raven just looked at him for a moment and then moved to the side, letting him in. "Something wrong?" She asked, removing her hood from her head._

_"Not exactly…" He said looking at the carpet, rather then her face._

_She sat down on her bed. "Then what is it?" The coldness in her expression was gone, replaced by curiosity and concern._

_Robin thought over sitting on the bed with her and decided he would. Again, he couldn't get his gaze to go to her face though. "I…I…I wanted…I thought…I needed to…" He took a deep breath and looked at her. Immediately all the courage he had to tell her these things went away, seeing her beautiful face._

_Raven put a hand on the boy wonder's shoulder. "You look really pale," She said. "Do you feel sick?" Before she even knew what was happening Robin's lips were up against hers. She pushed him away, gasping. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Raven, I like you," Robin felt the words slipping from his mouth with no control. "I like you a lot. I think about you all the time and I just want to be with you." His eyes went wide in panic. Had he really just said that?_

_Raven felt tears burn in her eyes. "Robin," She started, slowly. "I need to tell you something." She looked around the room as if searching for an answer. "You're a great guy Robin but I…I'm taken. Cyborg and I…started going out…just today…"_

_Robin's heart sank. "But Raven," He protested, trying not to cry. "I'd do anything for you. I could treat you better then Cyborg ever could, he probably doesn't even love you."_

_Raven sent Robin an extremely cold glare. "Get out."_

_"But Raven-"_

_"Now."_

_Robin slowly backed out of the room, the door shutting in his face._

**-Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me, not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?-**

Robin opened his eyes and stared at the sky that now was dark. _I shouldn't have said that. I really must have hurt her that day, no wonder she hates me. _He got to his feet and walked onto the bridge.

Robin felt the wind throw his hair around a little. _God, I should have brought a coat…Its freezing out here…but hey, if I go through with this, then what would have been the point?_

He looked at long drop that ended in thick ice. "I'm sorry Raven," He said, knowing she couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry for everything." And with those last words he jumped from the bridge.

**-And if I bleed**

**I'll bleed knowing you don't care**

**And if I sleep, just to dream of you**

**I'll wake without you there**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?-**

"His locator leads here," Said Cyborg, pushing the branches away as he ran.

Starfire flew through the air, scanning the area. "But I do not see him…Wait! There is something floating in the river!" She flew down and all the titans came towards the river.

"I'll check," Said Raven, walking into the ice cold water. She picked up the body and turned it over. Raven let out the loudest scream she had ever let out and ended up dropping him back into the water. She tried to pick him back up but her hands were shaking too much. "I-I-I-Oh my God…" She fell to her knees. "Did I do this?" Her voice shook horribly and tears poured out her eyes. "I'm sorry Robin…" She whispered.

**-Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me, not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?-**


End file.
